Kratos vs Mercer
by BRANDON369
Summary: Los dioses del olimpo estan perdiendo la guerra ante Kratos y los titanes, pero Zeus tiene un plan, con un poco de ayuda de las hermanas del destino puede traer un guerrero del futuro capaz de hacerle frente a Kratos, Zeus decide traer a Alex Mercer y poner a Alex y a Kratos en una batalla el uno contra el otro, pero que pasara cuando las cosas se salgan de control


Hola a todos aquí les traigo este one shot donde se encontraran 2 de los personajes más fuertes del videojuego en una pelea, espero y lo disfruten

* * *

Kratos vs Mercer

La antigua Grecia, muchas leyendas se han contado acerca de esa época, leyendas de dioses griegos, semidioses, héroes mitológicos y grandes hazañas, pero la verdad es que hay un hombre cuya leyenda sobresale, un hombre que es tanto dios, semidiós y héroe mitológico, un hombre con un destino difícil, el guerrero marcado, el fantasma de Esparta, el asesino de dioses, el dios de la guerra, Kratos, pero esta historia no comienza con él, esta historia se remonta a las épocas donde reinaban los titanes liderados por Cronos, eso fue hasta que sus hijos Zeus, Poseidón y Hades lo derrocaron y lo condenaron a portar el templo de pandora en su espalda, dentro de dicho templo estaba la caja de pandora, caja capaz de conceder grandes poderes a quien la use, los titanes querían venganza, pero el oráculo había predicho que la desaparición del Olimpo vendría no por la venganza de los Titanes, sino por un guerrero mortal con una marca, pero con el paso del tiempo los dioses del olimpo se fueron corrompiendo y temerosos del destino predicho por el oráculo ponen su vista en Kratos, un espartano que había logrado muchas hazañas, se había enfrentado a las criaturas más brutales como la Hidra o Escila, había matado a dioses como Tanatos o Ares y se había convertido en el nuevo dios de la guerra, pero Zeus le traiciono y Kratos conoció a Gaia una Titánide que promete ayudarlo a vengarse de Zeus si él ayudaba a los titanes a recuperar el olimpo, en su viaje le fue revelado que Kratos en realidad era el hijo de Zeus y que Zeus lo quería matar para evitar que Kratos le matase, por el mismo motivo por el que él tuvo que acabar con su padre, el Titán Cronos, quien también había luchado con su padre, Urano, Zeus decidió no arriesgarse y matar él mismo a Kratos para acabar con el ciclo de "hijo mata al padre" y aunque Kratos conseguía victorias con facilidad Zeus tenía un plan

En el Olimpo un hombre vestido de negro con una capucha acababa de despertarse

Hombre- No lo entiendo ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué está pasando?

Pero un montón de cadenas aparecen de la nada y el hombre queda atrapado viendo frente a él a los dioses Zeus y Atenea

Zeus- Bien hecho Atenea

Hombre- ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡No entiendo que sucede!

Zeus- Escucha mortal te traje hasta esta época con ayuda de las hermanas del destino porque de todas las eras por haber tú fuiste el humano más poderoso que encontré, Alex Mercer

Mercer- ¿Qué otra época? Esto es imposible

Zeus- Jajaja ¿No me habré equivocado? Tu eres un ser patético

Atenea- Zeus, no me parece buena idea, deberíamos devolverlo a su lugar…

Zeus- ¡Calla Atenea! Tú habla solo si yo te lo ordeno

Mercer- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Zeus- No tienes derecho a preguntar mortal, somos dioses del olimpo, soy Zeus y ella es Atenea

Mercer- ¡Esto es imposible! ¿Qué quieren de mí?

Zeus- Estamos en guerra, temo que posiblemente se acerque el final predicho por los oráculos, los titanes están saliendo victoriosos, mi hijo Kratos cree que tiene la victoria en sus manos pero cuando baje la guardia, yo lo destruiré

Mercer- ¿Kratos?

En tanto había terminado una de las muchas batallas que tenían lugar y en esta ocasión los titanes habían salido victoriosos

Gaia- ¿Qué ocurre Kratos? No pareces contento con esta victoria espartano

Kratos- No sé si debería estarlo Gaia, las batallas contra el olimpo son cada vez más difíciles

Gaia- Pero tenemos la ventaja, el olimpo ya nos debe temer…

Kratos- ¡No Gaia! El que hayamos ganado una batalla no nos da la ventaja, Zeus no ha hecho nada últimamente, algo está tramando y si nos descuidamos ese algo acabara matándonos y veremos ahí de que nos sirve tu supuesta ventaja

Gaia iba a hablar pero fue interrumpida por un estruendoso sonido

Gaia- ¿Qué ocurre?

Kratos y Gaia vieron como un guerrero luchaba y derrotaba a algunos titanes, al verlo Kratos lo reconoció en seguida

Kratos- ¡Hércules! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Hércules- ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? Kratos, mi padre me envió a ponerle fin a esta estupidez

Kratos- No importa lo fuerte que seas, enfrentarte solo a todos estos titanes sería un suicidio

Hércules- No te preocupes por mi Kratos, Zeus lo tiene todo calculado, además quien dijo que venía solo

Salió de la nada un ejército y comenzó otra batalla

En tanto

Zeus- Ya envié a Hércules a debilitar el ejército de Kratos, y ahí entraras tú, iras y mataras a Kratos

Mercer- ¿Y porque debo hacerlo? ¡Tú no me obligaras a matar a nadie!

Zeus- ¡Mortal insolente! Si no te necesitará pagarías esta insolencia con tu vida, no entiendo como un mortal tan débil y lloron puede tener dentro suyo semejante poder

Mercer- Yo no pedí tener este poder

Zeus- Por supuesto que no, tú no lo mereces y por eso yo me encargare de todo, veamos si logro enojarte

Zeus arrojo un rayo y electrocuto a Mercer

Mercer- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Zeus- Pero vaya que eres debilucho mortal

Mercer- ¿Debilucho? Deja que te enseñe lo que puedo hacer

Alex Mercer uso su gran fuerza y rompió las cadenas que lo ataban, Zeus no hizo más que sonreír

Zeus- Atenea

Atenea- En seguida

Los brazos de Alex Mercer se transformaron en garras y dio un veloz y poderoso salto hacia Zeus, pero Zeus lo detuvo en el aire con una gran descarga paralizadora

Zeus- ¡Rápido Atenea! ¡Este mortal es más poderoso de lo que creí!

Atenea- Soy Atenea, diosa de la sabiduría y ahora Alex Mercer, te mostrare mis poderes

Atenea puso su mano en el cuerpo de Alex, quien no podía moverse pues los rayos de Zeus le tenían paralizado, y extrajo de su cuerpo nada más ni nada menos que su alma

Zeus- Jajajajajaja, por fin un cuerpo vacío, sin alma y lleno de poder para dominar

Atenea- Pero Zeus, que hare con el alma de este pobre hombre

Zeus- Es solo un alma Atenea, llévala de regalo para mi hermano Hades que es su misión vigilar almas en el inframundo

Atenea- Sigo creyendo que esto es una mala idea

Zeus- Si quiero tu opinión Atenea te la pediré, mientras tanto tu solo has lo que yo te digo sin cuestionar

Atenea- Como mandes

Zeus- Ahora, va comenzar el final para Kratos, no sabe lo que le espera jajajajajaja

Y en tanto los titanes habían salido victoriosos ante Hércules y Kratos había ido a encargarse del semidiós dejando a su debilitado ejercito descansando, entonces el titán Perses vio algo a lo lejos

Perses- ¿Qué es eso?

"Eso" era nada más ni nada menos que el cuerpo de Alex Mercer controlado por Zeus

Perses- Mira sus brazos, debe ser una arpía o algún demonio de Hades

Pero Mercer comienza a correr hacia Perses

Perses- Sea lo que sea si quiere pelea, se la daré

En Medio camino el brazo de Mercer se transformó en espada

Perses- ¿Crees que eso me asusta? ¡Yo soy Perses el titán de la destrucción!

Perses intento darle un puñetazo pero Alex salto y se trepo encima su brazo, corrió a una velocidad increíble y dio un salto enorme con el cual llego a la cabeza del titán y clavo su espada en su ojo causando que Perses caiga inconsciente

Los demás titanes vieron caer a Perses y fueron a atacar a Mercer quien cambio su espada por una biomasa de puños

Mercer salto considerablemente alto y cayo con sus puños encima de otro titán noqueándolo, luego otro titán quiso golpearlo pero Mercer transformo su brazo en un escudo y se cubrió con eso, luego transformo sus manos en garras y corto la pierna del titán, los titanes siguieron golpeándolo como podían pero Alex de nuevo salto sobre la cabeza de un titán comenzó a golpearlo y luego lo consumió entero, los titanes ya tenían miedo de Alex y decidieron atacar todos juntos, pero Mercer hizo un golpe critico causando que del suelo salgan tentáculos y traspasen a los titanes

Gaia- ¡¿Pero qué clase de criatura eres tú?!

Alex no respondió, transformo sus brazos en masa muscular salto y comenzó a deslizarse por el aire hacia Gaia, por suerte la Titánide alcanzo a reaccionar y de un golpe detuvo a Mercer, pero Alex salió como si nada, transformo su brazo en un látigo se lo clavo a Gaia y fue colgando a encestarle una patada tan fuerte que tumbo a Gaia contra el suelo

Gaia intentaba levantarse pero Mercer alzo como si nada a uno de los titanes derrotados y se lo arrojo encima a Gaia, la Titánide estaba en las últimas y Alex había saltado para darle el golpe final pero recibió una ráfaga de aire, era Kratos usando la perdición de Tifón

Kratos- ¡Oye tú! ¡Metete con alguien de tu tamaño!

Zeus- ¡Kratos! Ahora veras

Zeus y Atenea miraban atentamente desde el olimpo

Zeus- ¡Ven aquí!

Alex transformo su brazo en látigo y lo uso para atraer a Kratos, luego lo agarro de la cabeza y lo arrojo con una fuerza tan increíble que Kratos salió volando, luego Mercer dio un gran salto y planeo por donde Kratos aun caía, Kratos intento darle un espadazo en el aire pero Mercer lo esquivo dio una patada hacia Kratos y a la hora de caer lo uso como patineta

Kratos- Ahora es mi turno

Kratos sacudió el suelo con el temblor de Atlas luego corrió hacia Mercer y lo embistió derribándolo contra el piso y clavándole sus espadas del olimpo, pero Mercer lo aleja de un puñetazo, Kratos se alisto e intento embestir de nuevo a Mercer pero este también lo hizo y su fuerza resulto más grande que la de Kratos el cual salió volando contra una roca, entonces Mercer agarro otra roca y se la arrojo a Kratos

Kratos- Ah no ¡No lo harás!

Kratos saco el Vellocino de oro y con el reflejo el ataque lanzándole la roca de vuelta a Alex, luego Kratos aprovecho esto y fue a darle de espadazos, Alex reacciono, transformo sus puños en garras y las uso para defenderse de los ataques de la espada del olimpo que Kratos poseía, pero luego mando un contraataque y arañó el cuerpo de Kratos

Kratos- ¡Ahh!

Luego sus brazos de nuevo se transformaron en masa muscular y de un puñetazo saco volando al espartano que ya estaba bastante herido

Zeus- Jajajajaja ¿Viste eso Atenea? Kratos no es rival para mi criatura

Atenea veía triste la batalla y se arrepentía de poner a Mercer bajo el control de Zeus

Kratos estaba débil y malherido

Kratos- ¡Ven acá! ¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Aun no eh terminado contigo!

Mercer transformo sus puños en una gran biomasa y quiso ir a golpear a Kratos pero Kratos uso la furia de Cronos y un rayo cayó sobre Mercer, luego lo inmovilizo con la cabeza de euryale que transformo a Alex en piedra y finalmente activo la furia de los titanes

Zeus- ¡Nooooooo!

Con la furia de los titanes se encendió una llama alrededor de Kratos y este aumento su poder de ataque y se hizo invulnerable, de esta manera fue y comenzó a dar de espadazos con todo lo que tenía contra Alex Mercer causándole varios cortes y finalmente acabo con un ciclón del caos con sus espadas

Alex quedo de rodillas en el piso sin moverse

Zeus- ¡Tonto Kratos! ¡Ya verás! ¡Levántate esclavo!

Pero Alex no se movía

Zeus- ¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Levántate y acaba con el!

Pero Alex seguía sin moverse

Zeus- ¡Atenea! ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

Atenea- Ese ser es muy poderoso, se ha liberado de tu control mental

Zeus- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Entonces volverá a ser el mismo debilucho de antes?

Atenea- Me temo que no, es un cuerpo sin alma, mientras no tenga alma, lo único que hará será destruir lo que sea que encuentre ¡Él puede poner fin no solo al Olimpo, sino al planeta entero!

Kratos- Vaya, gaste toda mi magia en ese ataque y este hombre aún sigue vivo, supongo que será tu ultima oportunidad ¡¿Te rindes?!

Alex transformo sus manos en puños de biomasa y dio el salto de su vida hasta el cielo

Kratos solo sonrió

Kratos- Eso pensé

Kratos uso las alas de Ícaro y salió volando para perseguir a Alex, en el aire ambos comenzaron a golpearse continuamente mientras caían pero Mercer se las arregló para caer encima de Kratos, el espartano intento agarrar sus espadas pero Mercer no lo dejo, lo comenzó a golpear en el suelo con sus puños de biomasa, lo golpeo una y otra y otra vez hasta que Kratos no aguanto y cayo inconsciente, aun así Alex lo seguía golpeando hasta que en su interior sintió que algo lo llamaba, transformo su brazo en espada y se la clavo a Kratos, luego salió corriendo a toda velocidad y dejo a Kratos desangrándose

Atenea- ¡Kratos! ¡Va morir! Zeus te lo imploro, déjame ir a salvarle

Zeus- Ve, creo que lo necesitaré para una última cosa más

Atenea fue al lugar donde se encontraba Kratos y uso sus poderes para sanar por completo el cuerpo del guerrero

Luego de un rato Kratos despertó

Kratos- Atenea ¿Qué paso?

Atenea- Es una larga historia Kratos

Kratos- Espera, creo recordar un poco, estaba luchando contra un ser bastante poderoso ¿Era un dios enviado por Zeus?

Atenea- No del todo Kratos, el hombre contra el que luchaste se llama Alex Mercer, viene del futuro y Zeus uso a las hermanas del destino para traerlo aquí, luego separo su cuerpo de su alma y controlo su mente para matarte

Kratos- ¡Zeus! Esto empieza a cobrar sentido… pero espera ¿Tu estuviste metida en esto?

Atenea- Por desgracia si Kratos, debo obedecer a Zeus

Kratos- ¡Debí suponerlo! Atenea ya no sé si debo seguir confiando en ti

Atenea- Tu siempre podrás contar conmigo Kratos pero tengo obligaciones como la diosa de la sabiduría

Kratos- ¿Qué paso con Mercer?

Atenea- Cuando usaste la furia de los titanes se liberó del control de Zeus, pero al no tener alma lo único que esa cosa haría será destruir todo cuanto esté en su camino

Kratos- A Zeus le salió el tiro por la culata

Atenea- También creemos que se dirige hacia el templo de pandora

Kratos- ¿Hacia la caja?

Atenea- Asi es, Kratos necesitamos tu ayuda

Kratos- Y ¿Por qué iba yo a ayudar a quienes intentaron matarme hace un momento?

Atenea- Por favor Kratos te lo pido como tu amiga, solo piénsalo si Mercer llega a pandora no solo sería el fin del olimpo, sino también de los titanes, de la humanidad, sería el fin de todo

Kratos- Esta bien ¿Qué quieren que haga?

Atenea- Necesitamos que vayas al Hades, ya fuiste antes y saliste ileso, necesitamos que busques el alma de Alex, Zeus enviara algunos dioses para darte tiempo, una vez que tengas el alma únela con el cuerpo y nosotros lo devolveremos a donde pertenece

Kratos- Esta bien, pero una vez que lo haya hecho Zeus arreglara cuentas pendientes con el fantasma de Esparta

Y en el Olimpo

Zeus- Ese tonto de Kratos, si no lo necesitará lo hubiera dejado morir el día de hoy

-Zeus, nos mandaste a llamar

Habían llegado Poseidón el dios de los mares, Helios la personificación del sol y Hermes el mensajero de dioses

Zeus- Asi es, necesitó que luchen contra un mortal

Hermes- ¿Un mortal? Debes estar jugando Zeus, no hay mortal que pueda derrotar a 3 dioses

Zeus- Este es un mortal muy poderoso Hermes, deben unirse para enfrentarlo

Poseidón- Si Zeus, lo que mandes

Helios- Entonces preparare mi carroza de fuego ¿Dónde se encuentra el mortal?

Zeus- En el templo de pandora

Todos los dioses se quedaron pasmados, sabían lo que eso significaba

Y mientras tanto, el cuerpo sin alma de Alex Mercer había llegado, se podía divisar a el enorme titán Cronos, que algún día fue el líder de todo y ahora estaba en un castigo demasiado cruel, sobre la espalda del titán se veía el templo de pandora, Alex sentía que algo lo llamaba y pensaba entrar al templo a buscarlo

Mientras tanto en el Hades

Kratos- ¡Hades! ¡Exijo halar contigo!

El dios del inframundo hiso presencia

Hades- Vaya, pero si es Kratos, el que mato a Perséfone ¿Qué quiere el hijo de Zeus en un lugar como este?

Kratos- Hoy te llego el alma de un mortal llamado Alex Mercer, la quiero de vuelta

Hades- Pero que directo eres Kratos ¿Qué te hace pensar que te la daré?

Kratos- Son ordenes de Zeus

Hades- ¿Ordenes de Zeus? Por favor no soy tonto, sé que tú y Zeus llevan un buen tiempo luchando entre ustedes

Kratos- No es mentira, hay una amena…

Hades- Calla Kratos calla que todavía no escuchas mi propuesta, tu alma por la de Mercer ¿Te parece?

Kratos- ¡Jamás aceptaría!

Hades- Calmado que así no llegaremos a nada, entonces escucha la segunda propuesta, tú me ganas en una batalla y el alma de Mercer es toda tuya, pero si yo gano tu alma se unirá a la de tu amigo

Kratos- Hades, creo que por fin nos estamos entendiendo ¡Luchemos!

Y en el templo de pandora Mercer había entrado sin que Cronos se dé cuenta pero una bola de luz le impacto encima, Helios, Poseidón y Hermes habían llegado

Helios- ¡Siente el poder del sol!

Alex transformo su brazo en látigo y derribo la carreta de Helios

Hermes- Asi es como nos sirvió tu juguetito, para nada

Poseidón- Calla Hermes, tenemos una batalla que realizar

Helios- Poseidón tiene razón, intentemos un ataque en equipo

Helios lanzo su rayo solar contra Mercer, aprovechando Hermes alzo a Poseidón, lo impulso con su súper velocidad y lo arrojo contra Mercer, así al chocar Poseidón choco su tridente contra Mercer y por la fuerza del impulso Mercer salió volando y solo quedo polvo

Helios- Lo logramos

Hermes- No le dije, pan comido

Poseidón- No canten victoria tan rápido

Del polvo salió Alex Mercer con sus manos transformadas en garras

Y en el inframundo Kratos logro atinar unos cuantos espadazos contra Hades pero el también había logrado golpear a Kratos con su espada

Kratos- ¿Qué esperas? ¿Es eso todo lo que tienes?

Hades- Insolente

Hades intento golpear a Kratos con su espada pero Kratos lo esquivo y le dio a Hades otro espadazo

Hades- ¡Noooooooo!

Kratos comenzó a hacerle todo tipo de combos con las espadas del olimpo y luego le clavo ambas espadas y encendió el fuego de Thera

Mientras en el templo de pandora otra batalla se llevaba a cabo, Mercer usaba sus puños de biomasa para golpear sin parar a Helios que apenas y se cubría con su escudo del sol, Poseidón salto a clavarle su tridente pero Alex cambio sus brazos a la normalidad y le quito a Poseidón su tridente, luego se lo arrojo con tanta fuerza que dejo a Poseidón fuera de combate, Helios al ver esto comenzó a arrojar bolas de luz contra Mercer, pero él se cubrió con su escudo y luego dio un gran salto y le cayó encima a Helios, con tanta fuerza que lo dejo fuera de combate

Hermes- Solo quedamos tú y yo demonio

Alex transformo su brazo en látigo y le arrojo a Hermes pero su ataque fue fácilmente esquivado

Hermes- Tengo la velocidad del Olimpo conmigo, mortal ¿Qué te hace pensar que alguna vez me atraparas?

Alex corrió bastante rápido hacia Hermes, tan rápido que Hermes no pudo esquivarlo y Mercer lo agarro y lo tiro al piso dejando fuera de combate a sus 3 oponentes

Y en el Hades

Kratos- ¡Y ahora morirás!

Kratos dio un gran espadazo que dejo a Hades fuera de combate

Hades- Ya basta Kratos, por favor, ten el alma de Alex Mercer, es tuya si quieres llévatela

Kratos- Y ¿Cómo funciona esto?

Hades- Voy a poner el alma en tus espadas del Olimpo, si logras clavarle al cuerpo tus espadas, el alma volverá a su cuerpo

Kratos- Entiendo, dámela de una vez

Hades puso el alma de Alex Mercer en la espada de Kratos y en ese momento Kratos pudo sentirlo, vio todos y cada uno de los recuerdos de Mercer frente a sus ojos, recuerdos que ni el mismo Alex había podido ver, y al terminar Kratos se compadeció, pudo ver que la vida de Alex también había sido difícil, que Mercer había sufrido, si bien no tanto como Kratos, en una gran cantidad, así a Kratos ya no le importaban Zeus y la caja de Pandora, Kratos quería regresar aquella alma a su cuerpo para ayudar a Alex

Kratos- Hades, una última cosa

Hades- ¿Qué?

Kratos- Transpórtame al templo de Pandora

Hades así lo hizo

Mientras el cuerpo de Mercer estaba justo frente a la caja y cuando estaba por abrirla Kratos se aparece de la nada y le clava sus espadas del Olimpo

Kratos- Espero que esto funcione

Hubo un gran brillo y Kratos separo sus espadas y vio a Mercer

Mercer- ¿Qué paso? Me duele la cabeza

Kratos le extendió a Mercer su mano para levantarse

Mercer- ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Podrías explicarme que hago aquí?

Kratos- Te lo contare todo, pero antes salgamos de aquí

Asi Kratos y Mercer salieron del templo y Kratos le conto todo lo que había ocurrido

Mercer- Nunca me hubiera imaginado viajar a esta época

Kratos- Me pregunto cuanto abra cambiado todo en el futuro

Mercer- No tienes idea

Kratos- Oye, tu que vienes del futuro ¿Sabes si ganare la guerra contra el Olimpo?

Mercer- Pues… en mi época los dioses griegos no son más que simples mitos, supongo que eso es por algo

Kratos- Bueno, creo que es hora de llevarte con Zeus para que te envié a tu época

Mercer- Si voy con Zeus será para pedirla revancha

Kratos- No, debes volver a tu época, yo le pediré la revancha a Zeus por ti

Mercer- Entonces Kratos esta guerra, gánala por los 2

Kratos- Asi lo hare

Ambos se dieron un gran apretón de manos y se despidieron

Asi las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, Alex regreso a su época y continuo en su búsqueda de respuestas, Kratos guio a los titanes hacia el Olimpo y aunque muchos se preguntaran ¿Quién gano la guerra entre titanes y dioses? Pues eso es parte de otra historia, aunque con Kratos como líder cualquiera pudo adivinarlo, pero esta es solo una de muchas historias por contar, todavía le aguardan muchas cosas a Alex Mercer

* * *

Fin

* * *

Bueno damas y caballeros eso fue todo, espero hayan disfrutado el leer esto y según ustedes ¿Quién es más fuerte Kratos o Mercer? Esa respuesta se la dejo a su criterio, bueno luego les traeré más fics, hasta entonces


End file.
